The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for enteral or parenteral administration of solutions through the tubing of an infusion line. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices that can be associated with infusion pumps for delivery of a fluid to a subject wherein the devices include at least two components that provide improved use of the devices for delivery of such fluids.
Infusion sets are used for both enteral and parenteral applications. Enteral feeding pumps are used to provide patients with nutrition and medication when they are unable, for a variety of reasons, to eat normally. Parenteral (intravenous) solutions are provided to patients to ensure adequate hydration and to provide needed nutrients, minerals and medication.
In many medical applications, enteral and parenteral fluids must be administered to a subject in a well regulated manner. In such instances, a free-standing infusion arrangement, where fluids are delivered to the patient under the force of gravity, is not acceptable. Instead, the fluids may be administered through the use of an infusion pump. An infusion pump is used to regulate the amount and rate at which the fluid is delivered from a reservoir to the patient. Typically, a tube connected to the reservoir passes through the infusion pump and is inserted into the patient. The tubes usually form part of the pumping device such that the pump acts on the tubing to pump fluids. However, pumping devices may also be used that require separate cassettes having tubing to be inserted into the pumping device to pump fluids through the tubes. Such cassettes may provide additional components that are used, for example, for improving efficiency and safety of the infusion sets.